The Senju and The Uchiha (Tobirama Fanfiction)
by DraconianKat
Summary: Aria Uchiha has decided that she is going to give up fighting and live the life of a civilian. Despite the tension between the Uchiha and the Senju clans, she falls in love with Tobirama, the Hokage's younger brother. (This is backstory for another story I am writing, The Unknown Uchiha.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a glorious sunny day in the newly formed Hidden Leaf Village. Aria Uchiha was up on the hilltop above Hashirama's face, that had been carved in stone. The sun warmed her face and the cool breeze flowed through her long Uchiha hair. She looked out over the small village and smiled. It was the perfect picture of tranquility.

Ever since the Senju and Uchiha clans made peace, Aria had decided that she was going to lead a simpler life. She had seen too much hate in her lifetime, so she wanted to live a life full of love and peace.

She was starting to get hungry, so she headed down the hill and into the village. She was looking for a place to eat when she accidently bumped into someone. Her eyes were filled with shock when she saw who she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hashirama, Lord Tobirama! I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized with a deep bow.

"It's alright, no harm done. I should have been watching too." Hashirama replied.

Aria stood up again. She admired Hashirama, because he was working very hard to create this picture of peace that she had come to enjoy. Her eyes shifted to Tobirama, he had a stern look on his face.

"If I may ask, how did the Five Kage Summit go?" her eyes were locked onto Tobirama.

"It went very well I think." Hashirama answered with a smile.

"I think you're being overly optimistic. Only time will tell how well it actually went." Tobirama said.

"Well, I'm glad the results are good now and I hope they continue to grow that way in the future. I feel like this world is a better place because of the two of you." Aria liked to wear her heart on her sleeve. She hadn't been given that luxury while the two clans had been at war, so she chose to take advantage of it. This meant that she like to let people know what she was thinking.

"Thank you very much, Miss…?" Hashirama waited for her to introduce herself.

"Aria Uchiha."

Tobirama's eyes widened a bit, but then he composed himself.

"Your behavior isn't typical for an Uchiha."

"Tobirama, don't be so rude." his brother gently scolded.

"It's alright, Lord Hashirama. I am well aware of the reputation my clan has; that's exactly why I try to stand out. I love my clan, but I also want to be my own person."

"That's admirable."

Aria swore she saw Tobirama smile just the tiniest bit.

"Thank you, Lord Tobirama."

"Now, please excuse us, Miss Aria, I need to make sure my brother fills out the paperwork regarding the Summit."

"Yes, of course." Aria stepped aside and gave them a bow as they passed. When she stood up her stomach let out a loud growl, which she was sure Hashirama and Tobirama heard. She felt a blush come across her cheeks as she quickly looked for a place to eat.

That night, Aria made herself dinner in her tiny apartment. Most of the Uchihas lived together in one area of town, but Aria liked her space. After she ate dinner, she dressed in her pajamas, sat on her couch and continued reading her book she had started a few days ago.

The story was of a Kage who needed to rescue the woman he loved from bandits. He had chased her all around the world, before he finally rescued her. Now they were about to share their first kiss. Aria blushed as she read. She had never been kissed, so she found herself fascinated with what it would be like.

 _-She put the book down when she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see it was Tobirama standing there._

" _Lord Tobirama? What brings you here this late?"_

" _I had some questions for you about the Uchiha."_

" _I'm not able to speak for the whole clan, I can only speak for myself."_

" _Your opinion is the only one I need."_

" _What do you need my…"_

 _She was cut off when his lips pressed firmly against hers. She felt heat rush through her body as she began kissing him back…-_

Aria woke up with a racing heart and found her book had fallen on the floor. She blushed once she had remembered who she had been kissing in her dream.

"I doubt anything like that would happen. Our clans were at war for so long, maybe a few generations down the line it could happen, but not right now."

She got up off the couch and went to bed.

The next day, Aria went and opened her flower shop. She went to work on a few orders that had been pending. She figured, since she liked to be outside, being a florist would be a good occupation for her. It was also one of the things she had a knack for, that wasn't ninja related. It was also a way to spread joy.

The bell at the door jingled to announce someone had entered her small shop.

"Welcome to Aria's Flowers! How may I help you?" She greeted, but only turned around at the end of her greeting. She dropped the arrangement she had she just made when she saw it was Tobirama. He acted quickly and caught the vase before it hit the floor. He set the vase on the counter.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's fine. I guess I just wasn't expecting you. Thank you for catching my flowers." Aria felt herself blush.

"You're welcome."

"So, what can I help you with?" Aria asked as she regained some of her composure.

"Hashirama has fallen in love with an Uzumaki girl. They have their first date tonight."

"I hope you don't find me rude, but why isn't he here to pick out flowers?"

"I told him he needed to finish his paperwork. He was insistent on flowers for his date tonight, so I told him that if he kept working, I would pick them up."

"That makes sense. Did you have an idea of what he wanted?"

"No, but I'll trust your judgement on that."

Aria felt herself blush again, but she quickly tried to shake it off.

"Alright… What color is her hair?"

"Red."

"Then I suggest white lilies. They won't blend in if he decides to put one in her hair."

"Very well, make it a dozen, please."

Aria wrapped up the flowers nicely and handed them to Tobirama.

"How much?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Just because it's an order for the Hokage doesn't mean you have to give it away."

"Oh don't worry, that's not the reason."

"Then what is?"

"It's his first date with her. I know, I'm a hopeless romantic, but think of it as me wishing them luck."

Tobirama gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You are a very unusual Uchiha."

Aria smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want payment?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go put those in water so they keep for tonight."

"Alright. Thank you Miss Aria."

"You're welcome."

Tobirama left and Aria was alone in her shop once again. A smile plastered itself on her face. She couldn't understand why, but seeing Tobirama just now made her heart skip. She could tell it was something that went deeper than any dream.

That evening, Aria was just about to close up the shop when her best friend, Riko Uchiha, entered. They were cousins, but they were close enough that they felt like sisters. Riko was also a couple years older, so she was like the big sister Aria never had. Riko usually stopped by the shop at the end of the day, and the two of them would do something together.

"So, how was business today, Aria?"

"The same… except for this morning."

"Oh? What happened this morning?"

"Tobirama stopped in to pick up flowers for the Hokage's first date tonight."

"You just gave him the flowers didn't you?"

Aria blushed. "Yeah."

"You know if you keep that up, you're going to go broke."

"I know, but I can't help it."

Riko let out a sigh. "I know you can't. Come on. Let's go to my place and we'll get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

Aria closed the shop and followed her best friend. When they arrived where most of the Uchiha lived, Aria was greeted with lots of love. Some even asked her about her shop, while others asked why she wasn't living with the rest of them. She did her best to give kind answers. Finally, after half an hour of small conversations, they reached Riko's home.

"You know they wouldn't be like that if you lived here." Riko stated as she started making food.

"I'm aware of that, but it's just too crowded here for my liking."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you."

"Case in point. Who says 'thank you' to being called weird?"

"I do."

Riko rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't want to be just an Uchiha. I want to be Aria too."

"I guess I can understand that."

Riko finished up dinner and the two girls continued to talk as they ate.

"So, change of topic, have you found a man you like yet?"

"Really? We're going down this road?"

"Yes. A woman your age should've had her first kiss by now."

Aria sighed. "I don't know why it's so important to you."

"Because, I want to see you happy… and not stuck an old woman who reads romance books."

Aria felt a blush. Her romance novels never got dirty, but to someone who had never been kissed, it might as well have been.

"So…? Is there a man?"

Aria felt the blush deepen and grow.

"There is! Thank heaven it finally happened!"

"You don't need to be so dramatic about it."

"So, who is he then?"

"I don't think you'll approve."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd approve anyone as long as he made you happy."

"Even if it's Tobirama Senju?"

Aria watched shock slam itself onto Riko's face. After a few minutes of silence Riko spoke again.

"Do you think he would make you happy?" her tone was serious.

"I think so, but I'm not sure if he'll ever return my feelings."

"Well, if he does, and if you two become a thing, you're going to have a lot of unhappy Uchihas."

"I know… that's part of the reason I haven't said anything to him… And the fact that I only started feeling something today. It could die away for all I know."

"I doubt it. You know what we Uchihas are like, we love deeply. I don't think I've ever heard of an Uchiha falling out of love, only in."

"True."

"And I think you're the deepest feeling person I know."

"So, the chances of this fading are slim to none."

"And slim just got stabbed with a kunai."

Aria laughed. "I guess, I might as well get to know him better then. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone till I know if he has feelings for me or not."

"Your secret is safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aria was in her shop, as usual, and it was just after lunch when Hashirama entered the store.

"Welcome, Lord Hashirama. How can I help you today?"

"Tobirama told me that you gave the flowers as a gift."

"Yes, I did. Did your date like them?"

"She loved them."

"That's good to hear! I'm so happy for you two!"

Hashirama let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I love your enthusiasm. It's refreshing."

"Thank you, Lord Hashirama."

"Well, I should head back, I have lots of paperwork that just keeps piling up. It's a mess."

"I could organize them for you if that would help." Aria figured that if she helped out at the office once in awhile, it would give her an excuse to see Tobirama.

"You would want to do that?"

"Sure, I mean, I am good at organizing things."

"Alright, when would you like to start?"

"How about now?" Aria didn't want to waste any time.

"Now? But don't you have to run your shop?"

"I can close up early today. You've been my first customer all day."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Aria walked with Hashirama to his office. When they entered, she saw, literally, a mountain of paperwork on the desk.

"Wow! You weren't kidding."

"No, I wasn't. Shall we get to work?"

"Yes, let's."

They worked hard for a solid hour, then Tobirama entered the room.

"Elder Brother, what's going on?"

"Miss Aria, is helping me organize and go through my paperwork. Look at how much we've already done." he gestured to a generous stack of papers, but compared to what was there, it was barely a dent.

"Aria, I would like to speak to my brother alone for a moment, would you please excuse us?"

"Of course, I'll take the completed papers and file them away for you."

"Thank you, Aria."

She took her time filing, then returned to the office, but she stopped outside the door when she heard the conversation going on.

"You're over reacting, Tobirama."

"Am I? Do you realize what the Uchiha could do if they have access to sensitive documents?!"

"We're never going to be able to have peace if you keep thinking like that."

"I'm not saying that we never trust them. I'm saying we need to give them time to earn trust."

Tears filled Aria's onyx eyes as the conversation continued.

"You can't deny the fact that she's been helpful."

"No, but there was a time when Madara had been helpful. Now he's gone and there's no trace of him."

"I think you've said enough, little brother. Don't you have some things you need to do?"

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

The door swung open and Tobirama froze when he saw Aria. Tears freely flowed down her face.

"For your information... I would never betray the Hidden Leaf Village! Even if my clan asked me to! This is my home! …"

"Aria…" Tobirama started.

"And I am NOT Madara!"

Aria took off running. She had only started to fall in love and she already was hurt by his words. She understood his misgivings about the Uchiha, but she had taken his comments personally. Sure, his comments were directed at the Uchiha in general, but it was her being there that started the conversation. Her tears didn't stop as she ran all the way home. She flopped on her bed and just cried.

After she had cried it out, she got up and got herself a glass of water. She just sat down when there was a knock at the door. She rose and cautiously opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Riko.

"I went by the shop early to see if you wanted to close up and come do something, but you had already closed… You've been crying. What's going on?"

Aria let Riko in and they sat at the table. Aria took a drink of water then explained everything that had happened.

"That jerk! You want me to roast him? Just give the word and I will!"

"No, don't do that."

"But he…"

"I said no!"

"Alright. But if you change your mind, you let me know."

"Would you mind being at the store with me tomorrow, in case he stops by."

"Of course. I would do anything for you, Aria."

The next day, the two friends opened the shop and almost immediately, Hashirama showed up. He walked over to Aria and gave a deep bow.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's comments the other day! Please accept my apology on his behalf!"

Aria was stunned. The man responsible for running the whole village was bowing to her with a humble apology.

"Why doesn't he come apologize himself?" Riko sassed.

"Riko! Don't be rude!"

"He doesn't know I'm here." Hashirama answered while remaining bowed.

"Please stand up, Lord Hashirama. I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Miss Aria. I don't want anymore bad blood between us. I would still like you to help me with the paperwork, if you're willing."

"I think it would be best I stay away from paperwork, unless Tobirama is okay with it. I don't want to cause another fight between you two."

"I understand. I will leave you to your work." He gave another bow and left.

"Well, that was new." Aria said as she went back to creating an arrangement.

"I think you fell in love with the wrong brother."

"Riko!"

"What?"

Aria could only groan.

As the day went on, several customers came and left with flowers for different reasons. A few hours later, Tobirama entered the store. Aria felt her heart sink a little as she remembered his harsh words from the previous day. She didn't want to talk for fear of bursting into tears again.

"I'm sorry." He gave a rigid bow.

Tears came up in her eyes. She was glad to hear him apologize.

"Your brother was already here, jerk face."

"Riko!" Aria scolded.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here. I didn't want you to think I couldn't apologize myself." He informed as he stood back up.

Aria quickly wiped her tears away. "I accept your apology."

Her eyes locked with his. She searched for any sign that he might care for her, but wasn't able to find anything either way.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do."

He stopped just as he opened the door.

"If you want to continue to help my brother with his paperwork, it's fine, but understand it will take time for you to earn my trust."

"I understand. Thank you, Lord Tobirama."

He left.

"You forgave him awfully fast."

"I agree with what Hashirama said earlier, I don't want anymore bad blood between our clans either."

"And you're in love. So, are you going to help with the paperwork?"

"I will tomorrow. Would you be willing to run the store tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Riko, you're the best."

For a whole week, Aria helped Hashirama with his paperwork. Tobirama was there most of the time and kept a close eye on her. His face was always serious and Aria was starting to blush every time their eyes met and her heart fluttered every time he spoke. Riko had been right, Aria's feelings were only getting stronger.

"Alright Aria, I think you can go ahead and file those away." Hashirama said as he placed one more paper on the stack he was talking about.

Aria grabbed the papers and was about to start walking when she tripped and sent the papers flying into the air. Tobirama, who had been watching her as usual, quickly caught her before the papers even hit the floor. She felt a serious blush come on her face when she landed in Tobirama's strong arms. He helped her to stand back up. She gazed into his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Aria knelt on the ground and began gathering the papers. Tobirama also knelt down and helped. It wasn't long before they were all gathered up and she headed out the door to file them away. The blush on her face stayed, even after she was done. She had to take a moment to try and collect herself. When she was ready, she headed back to the office.

"That took a little longer than expected." Tobirama said almost suspiciously.

Aria blushed again. "I had to organize as I put them away."

"Are you alright? You're looking feverish."

Her heart fluttered and her face went red. "I'm fine."

"Well, thanks to you I'm all caught up on paperwork." Hashirama thanked.

"I'm glad to hear it." Aria said as she started to regain some composure.

"I think that's all I have for you to do today, so you're free to go. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aria left the office and took her time walking home. Her thoughts were consumed with how Tobirama's arms felt around her, even if it was just for a moment.

"You're blushing more than usual. Did something happen today?" Riko asked as she caught up with Aria.

"I tripped and he caught me."

"Well, that's something that would definitely have you blushing. Has he shown any interest yet?"

"Not that I can tell, but then again, most of what I know comes from romance books."

"Next time you see him, check his pupils."

"Why?"

"I had a medical ninja tell me once, that if the pupils are dilated it can indicate sexual arousal." Riko stated.

Aria felt her face turn instant red. "If I find that out, it's going to make me blush more than I already do!"

They finally reached Aria's home.

"I think I'm just gonna eat, read, and go to bed tonight."

"Alright, but remember what I said! I'll see you later!" Riko called as she left for home.

Aria just shook her head and went inside.

The next day, Aria arrived at the office a little later than usual.

"Ah! Aria, just the person I wanted to see!" Hashirama enthused.

"Oh?"

"Do you know what the Uchiha know of…"

"Let me stop you right there Lord Hashirama. I can't speak for all Uchiha. I can only speak for me. If you want my opinion then I'm willing to give it, but as for the rest, you'll have to ask them yourself."

"What do you know of Madara?" Tobirama questioned bluntly.

"Not much, I didn't know him very well."

"Have you heard of him making contact with anyone?"

"No, I don't think anyone has heard anything from him."

Aria was surprised that she was able to answer Tobirama's questions confidently, even if he was interrogating her.

Hashirama rubbed his hands on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to be more help."

Tobirama let out a heavy sigh. "It's alright, Aria. We're just frustrated."

Aria's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush a little.

Hashirama let out a laugh. "It sound like you didn't eat breakfast."

"I slept in, so I just got dressed and came over."

"Tobirama, why don't you go with Aria to get something to eat? I can do without the two of you for a while."

"Can I trust you to work and not daydream?"

"Yes, yes. Now go. Enjoy a late breakfast."

"Very well."

Aria walked beside Tobirama as they looked for a place to eat. They finally settled on a quaint little shop, received their food and sat down at a table.

"Thank you for treating me." Aria said with a blush.

"You're welcome."

She slowly munched at her food. She was trying her best not to look into his eyes because of what Riko had told her. However, it made for an awkward silence.

"Did I make you mad at me?"

He was always so forward and it was something that Aria wasn't used to.

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me? Normally, you make lots of eye contact."

She felt her face go red. She didn't know if she should be silent or just admit why.

"I-I…"

"Aria." His voice was firm, but not demanding. "Look at me."

She resisted at first, but then looked at him. He locked eyes with her. They were dilated! Her face went two shades darker and she looked away again.

"You sure I didn't do anything wrong? Because you're acting strange, even for you."

"I promise it's nothing you did. At least not intentionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was still calm, but Aria could hear some irritation.

"Your pupils are dilated!" She blurted out, much louder than she had intended. It made her want to crawl under the table and hide as others in the restaurant looked at her.

There was silence.

"Of course they are. You're an attractive woman." He kept his cool and responded very matter-of-factly.

His cool response gave her the courage to look at him again.

"If you're done eating, we should head back."

She nodded and stood up with him and headed back to the office. When she was done for the day, she headed straight home and tried to get her racing heart to settle down. The sudden knock at the door startled her. She opened the door and saw Riko.

"Hey, how'd it go today?"

Aria didn't respond and just let her friend enter.

"You looked into his eyes didn't you?" She giggled.

The two women sat on the couch in the living room.

"So… were they dilated?"

"Yes… and I even told him about it."

"Wait! You did what?!"

"He was so forward. When he asked me why I was acting strange, I didn't know what else to say so I just blurted it out, in the middle of a restaurant." Aria felt her heart racing again.

Riko let out a good hearty laugh that continued for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry…" she finally managed after she calmed down. "What did he say after that?"

"He said, 'Of course they are. You're an attractive woman'."

Riko's jaw dropped. "He actually said that?!"

"I don't know what to make of that. He was so blunt about it. I don't think I know how to react."

"Well, I think it means he's starting to like you. So, it's a good sign. Just keep being yourself and I'm sure things will work out."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months flew by and Aria was getting better at looking at Tobirama. She didn't blush so much now, but her heart fluttered and her knees went weak. She was pretty sure that Hashirama could see what was going on between the two of them. She was also pretty sure he was 'helping' them along.

She was returning to the office from filing some papers when she heard Hashirama's voice.

"So, why haven't you asked her yet?"

"Ask me what?" She inquired as she entered the room.

A smile crossed Hashirama's face as Tobirama gave his brother a glare.

"You did that on purpose." Tobirama accused.

"So… who wanted to ask me what?"

"There's no getting out of it now." Hashirama teased.

Aria was surprised when she saw Tobirama blush a little.

"Would you like to come with me to dinner?"

Her heart fluttered as shock washed over her. He had just asked her out!

"Y-Yes, dinner sounds wonderful."

"Then I'll meet you here at six tomorrow night."

"I'll be here."

Immediately after she left the office, Aria went straight to the flower shop with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well, you're looking happy today."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I've got my first date with Tobirama tomorrow night!"

"Seriously?! He finally asked you out?"

"Yes! And I need your help finding the right thing to wear!"

"Alright, I'll come over tomorrow and we'll get it figured out."

"Yay!" Aria gave her friend a big bear hug. "You're the best!"

The next night, at four o'clock, Riko showed up and helped Aria pick out her outfit. The end product was a red dress with a black sash around her waist and black strappy sandals. She even put on a little makeup.

"How do I look?" she asked as she spun around making the flowy skirt flare out.

"Like the one of the girls from your books."

"Thanks Riko."

"Did you want me to wait for you after your date? Then you don't have to wait till tomorrow to tell me all about it."

"Yes! That would be awesome!"

"Well you should get going. You're supposed to meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Okay! I'll see you when I get back."

Aria quickly paced out the door and arrived at the meeting place right on time. Tobirama was there already. He was dressed in a nice blue shirt and black pants. He even removed his happuri (the head piece he wears instead of the headband) for their date.

"You look beautiful." he praised as he look her over.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well."

"Here, put this on." He handed her a blindfold.

"Okay…" Aria was a little uneasy about it, but she figured she could trust him.

He took her hands and led her where he wanted her to go. After several minutes of walking, they finally stopped. Tobirama removed the blindfold and she saw that they were on top of the hill overlooking the village. There was a beautiful picnic set up, that rivaled any restaurant.

He gently took her hand and led her to the picnic. Once she was sitting, he sat down across from her and served her a portion of the food.

"This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

There was a silence.

"Is everything okay? You look like you have something on your mind." Aria noticed he was being a little more rigid then normal.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay… what did you want to know?"

"How advanced is your sharingan?"

"I have the mangekyou sharingan. Why?" Aria was starting to get on edge. She never really liked it when people brought up her sharingan.

"Normally, the more advanced the sharingan the more hate the user feels. I'm just curious as to how you deal with it."

"Honestly, I try to be as open with my emotions as possible. I've seen too many of my clan turn to evil because they don't talk about their pain. So, as soon as my sharingan came forward, I vowed to surround myself with support instead of locking people out. That's how Riko became my best friend."

"So, you combat the hate, created by love taken from you, by replacing it with more love?"

"That's exactly right."

"Interesting."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Tobirama gave her a nod.

"Did you ask me out because your brother told you to? Or because you wanted to?"

She was surprised at her confidence, but she was happy that she was getting comfortable around him.

"If I'm honest, it was a bit of both. I was trying to find the right way and the right time, but it never worked out. So, my brother just gave me the push I needed."

"You mean along with the nudges he's been doing for the past few months?"

"You noticed them too, did you?"

"All except the first one. That one I found out about when I overheard you two talking about it."

"You mean the one where he tripped you, so that I would have to catch you?"

Aria let out a giggle. "That's the one."

The couple continued to joke about Hashirama's antics and then transitioned to regular conversation. They discovered they both liked to read; it was different genres of course, but still. Eventually, the date came to a close and Tobirama walked Aria home. When they arrived at her place, she noticed he was a little surprised.

"You don't live with the rest of your clan?"

"I find the area too crowded. I like my space."

"You continue to take my notions about you and prove them wrong."

"That's probably because you're expecting a typical Uchiha."

"I'm sure you're right."

They stood in silence for a moment as Aria fidgeted with her key. Tobirama placed his hand on the side of her face and tilted it, so she was looking at him.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

She felt herself blush as his eyes peered into hers.

"Yes, I did."

"Then, we'll have to do it again, sometime."

"I would like that."

Tobirama removed his hand from her face and they said goodbye. Aria opened her door and leaned up against it once it had been closed again. Her face felt red hot.

"Soooo…. How did it go?" Riko asked as she came out, dragged Aria by the hand and sat her on the couch.

"I think we almost kissed at the end." She almost whispered.

"Did your almost kiss make your heart race, like when you read your books?"

"Even more so… He said we'll have to do it again."

"Oh! That's a good sign. He's definitely into you."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Aria teased.

"Hey, you can be pretty dense sometimes, you know."

The two girls laughed and continued to talk until they were tired.

The next day, before heading over to the office, Aria decided that she would stop by her shop. She helped a few customers before Tobirama entered the shop.

"Good morning." Aria greeted.

"Good morning."

"What brings you here this morning?"

"I thought you might like to walk with me this morning." he mentioned calmly.

"Of course she will." Riko chimed in as she leaned on the counter with her chin resting in her hands.

"Riko, I can speak for myself."

"You'd never know it with the way you blush."

Of course, Riko saying that brought out a blush. Tobirama let out a small snicker.

"Shall we then?" he asked.

"Yes."

The two walked side by side and Aria's blush was still on her face.

"Do you know why you blush so much?" he asked with a curious tone.

"I think it has to do with the fact I've never been kissed."

"You've never been kissed?"

"No. During the time when our clans were feuding, I chose not to look for love. I didn't want him to just die, like I had seen so many do."

"I see."

"I'm just glad the fighting is over, and we have the chance to do something aside from war."

"I agree. There's been too much hurt on both sides."

"That's why, in a way, I think of the village, before my clan. I love my clan, but without the village we wouldn't have this peace."

"You're the first Uchiha I've met that feels that way."

"That's because I'm not just an Uchiha. I'm Aria too."

They arrived at the office and found Hashirama flopped over, asleep at his desk.

"What is he doing? It's not even halfway through the morning and he's already asleep." Tobirama was irritated.

Aria wanted to find a way to lighten the mood.

"Don't be so hard on him. I mean he is the Hokage after all."

She snuck around behind Hashirama and started to braid some of his hair. After she had done a few braids at the back, she braided the bangs she had access too. She even had a red ribbon in her pocket so she tied it around his head in a bow. She stood back beside Tobirama and admired her handiwork.

"There. Heavy sleepers are fun to do stuff like this too. Now all that's left is to wake him up. Would you like to do the honors."

"Hashirama!"

The startled Hokage tumbled out of his chair and landed on the floor. Aria couldn't help, but laugh. Hashirama dragged himself up off of the floor. The state of his hair made her laugh even more. Even Tobirama snickered a little.

"What was that for, little brother?"

"You were asleep… again." He said with a slight grin.

Aria tried to dull her laughter down to a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Hashirama then spotted his braided bangs and investigated it, as well as the rest of his head, with his hands.

It was no use; Aria couldn't contain it and keeled over laughing.

Hashirama joined in the laughter.

"I never knew you to join in on a prank, Tobirama." He mentioned after they had settled down.

"Aria did your hair. I just woke you up."

Hashirama let out another laugh. "You're good for him, Aria. It's nice to see him loosen up a bit."

Aria blushed a little.

"Well, now that the fun's been had, we should get to work." Tobirama reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Hashirama responded as he started to undo the braids in his hair.

"I have something I need to do. Aria, make sure he doesn't slack off."

"You can count on me."

Riko POV

Riko was working the flower shop as her cousin was busy falling in love with the Hokage's brother. She was happily making an arrangement when she heard the jingle of the door opening and closing. When she turned around she saw Tobirama.

"Good afternoon, Lord Tobirama."

"Good afternoon."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Do you know Aria's favorite flower?"

"Rose, why?" Riko was suspicious that he was going to do something.

"She's told me that she's never been kissed."

"It's true, but I'm going to tell you something…" Riko walked so she was face to face with him. "Don't kiss her unless you plan on falling in love with her; and if you hurt her…" A fireball formed in Riko's hand. "... I'll roast you."

Tobirama's face stayed neutral. "Understood."

"Good." Riko's tone instantly changed back to a happier one. "Now, how many roses would you like?"

"Just one will do."

Aria's POV

That evening, Aria had just finished everything she needed to do and was on her way home. When she arrived, she saw Tobirama leaning against her door with his arms crossed.

"Tobirama, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He gently took her hand and led her away.

They ended up on the hill overlooking the village.

"What are we doing back up here?"

"I thought it would be nice to watch the sunset." He sat on the grass and signaled for her to sit beside him.

Aria blushed as she sat down and he placed his strong arm around her. He handed her a single red rose.

"Roses are my favorite. How did you know?" She asked as she smelled the flower.

"Riko told me."

"Uh oh, what else did she say to you?"

"That she'd roast me if I hurt you."

"Yeah that sounds like her."

He backed away, placed his hand on the side of her face and gazed into her eyes.

"She also told me not to kiss you, unless I planned to fall in love with you."

"Do you?" Aria was almost afraid his answer would be no.

"Yes."

He placed his lips gently on hers. Her eyes closed and heat rushed through her body. Her heart felt like it was doing flips it was beating so wildly. This was her first kiss and it was better than she could have imagined.

Later that night, when Aria arrived home, she saw Riko sitting on the couch. Aria looked at her friend with a big smile.

"Judging by the look on your face, he kissed you."

"Yes… yes he did." She sat down next to her cousin.

"Was it as good as in your books?"

"Try like a thousand times better!"

"Good to hear. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Did you come to your conclusion before, or after, you threatened to roast him?"

"He mentioned that, did he?"

"Yes, he did. You just had to put your bit in, didn't you?"

"Always, when it comes to you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next several months flew by as Aria and Tobirama fell more and more in love. Aria had decided to sell her flower shop to someone from the Yamanaka clan; a clan that had just joined the village. She now worked full time at the Hokage's office. Tobirama wasn't around today, however. He was busy training his students.

"Aria, can I ask you a question?" Hashirama asked.

"Sure." Aria had just returned from filing papers and was getting to work organizing more.

"What's a romantic way to propose?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Hashirama with a smile.

"You're planning on proposing to Mito?"

"Yes, and I have no idea on how to go about it. Tobirama told me you read romance books, so I figured you'd be the best person to ask."

Aria went and sat in a chair that was in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Well…Think about what kinds of things she likes. What's her favorite activity, food, color, etc. and find away to mesh it all together."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Alright… You said she loved the white lilies from your first date with her, so get those again. If she likes being outside, you can take her for a walk through a nice wooded area that leads to a picnic. You serve her favorite food and tell her how much you love her. Once that's done you can pop the question."

"I see… I think I can do something like that."

"I'm sure you'll do fine no matter what you do."

"What's my brother doing now? Not more gambling I hope." Tobirama asked as he entered the room.

"No, it's nothing like that. He's going to ask Mito to marry him."

"Well, then, I hope it goes well."

"Thank you, Tobirama."

"How did the training go with the students?" Aria inquired.

"As expected. We've only just started, so they have a long way to go."

Hashirama gave a big stretch. "Well, I'm going to get ready for my proposal tonight." He stood up and headed for the door.

"But it's only just after lunch!" Tobirama objected.

"The work will still be there. I'll see you two tomorrow." He closed the door leaving the two of them alone.

Tobirama let out a sigh and put his hand to his face. "He's hopeless."

Aria removed his hand from his face and threw her arms around his neck. "True, but he's in love just like we are. I think we can lighten up on him… at least for today."

"I suppose you're right." he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I am." She initiated a kiss that lasted for several minutes.

It didn't matter how many times they kissed; it was always a thrill, just like the first time.

The next day, Aria had arrived earlier than Hashirama and got to work getting things ready for him. Tobirama also showed up.

"Hashirama isn't here yet?"

"Nope, I'm just trying to do stuff to kill time."

"You want to hear about the proposal too, don't you?"

"You haven't yet?"

"I was in bed before he got home."

Just then, Hashirama entered. Aria and Tobirama looked at him expectantly.

"She Said Yes!"

Tobirama just smiled.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!" Aria gave him a friendly hug. "When's the wedding?" she asked after she released her hug.

"Six months from now."

Time Skip

Aria and Tobirama sat side by side as they, and all the of the village, watched Hashirama pledge his love to Mito. Everything went as planned and it was plain to see that the two of them loved each other.

When everything was said and done, Tobirama walked with Aria back to her home. She was surprised when when she opened the door and saw a beautiful candle lit dinner sitting on her table.

"When did you have time to do this?" Aria asked.

"I had some help from Riko. She snuck here after the ceremony was done."

"This is beautiful. It's almost like it's out of one of my books."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

The couple sat down and ate a perfect dinner.

"What a wonderful way to end a beautiful day."

"The day's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

Tobirama rose from his chair, got down on one knee, and took her hand.

"Ever since the day we met, you've taken what I believed about the Uchiha and shown me there is an exception to every rule. Over the course of time I've fallen in love with you, even if I didn't want to admit it at first. You make me a better man. Aria Uchiha, would you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Aria was overcome with joy and excitement. "YES! A thousand times yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.

Time Skip

Aria stood in front of a large group of friends and family as she and Tobirama declared their love for one another. Her heart leapt and she blushed as they sealed their vows with a kiss.

That night, Tobirama carried her across the threshold of their new home together and took her into the bedroom. He set her gently on the bed, then positioned himself above her.

"Was today everything you thought it would be?" he asked.

"Yes… and we haven't even got to the best part yet."

He leaned down and began to kiss her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair. His tongue touched her lips politely asking for permission to enter. She refused a little, just to tease, but then she cooperated. His tongue quickly dominated her mouth as his hands began to caress her sides. She felt her whole body respond to his touch, causing her to arch her back a little. He took the opportunity to slide his hand underneath and undid the zipper; then he expertly slipped the dress off and discarded it to the floor.

He stopped the kissing for a moment and gazed at her, in her lacy red bra and panties. He then removed his shirts and began kissing her neck as his hand found her right breast. She moaned loudly at his touch. She felt him smile against her skin. He was obviously please at her reaction. He skillfully removed her bra and then her panties. She began to work at his pants, but he stopped her.

"Not yet."

He kissed down her body until he got to her womanhood. He used his mouth to pleasure her as his hands were busy massaging and teasing her nipples. She cried out in pleasure and continued to moan as he drove her wild. He stopped briefly to remove his pants then climbed atop her. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then gazed into her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

The thrust inside her causing her to cry out, as the pain ripped through her body. The pain subsided quickly; when she opened her eyes and saw concern on his face. She gave him a nod to signal that she was ready to continue. He began to slowly move inside her and she moaned with each thrust. His mouth claimed hers as he quickened the pace. It wasn't long till they both reached their climax together and his seed poured into her.

After a few moments, he pulled himself off of her, laid beside her, and pulled her into his arms.

Time Skip

Aria had stayed home the past few days because she had been feeling nauseous. She had missed her monthly bleed, twice now. There was only one conclusion she could come up with and now it was time to tell Tobirama.

She was setting dinner on the table just as he walked in the door.

"Welcome home, I hope you're hungry."

"I'm famished."

The two enjoyed their dinner, then Aria sat there, fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" he quickly noticed.

"Nothing's wrong… I'm just trying to think about how to tell you."

"Just tell me, don't sugar coat it or anything. You know I don't like it when someone beats around the bush."

"True… Alright, here it goes… I'm pregnant!"

Tobirama had a look of shock on his face.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're going to be parents!"

"That's wonderful!" Tobirama picked up his wife and spun her around.

She was a little shocked considering he wasn't normally so enthusiastic. He set her down and gave her a kiss.

Time Skip

Several months later, Aria was in the hospital and was in the final stretch of her labour. Tobirama was right by her side holding her hand.

"Just one more, Aria!" the medic encouraged.

She gave one more push and the baby was out. They immediately placed the baby on her chest and wiped it down.

"Congratulations. You have a son."

"Look at him, Tobirama. He's perfect."

"Yes, he is."

Aria was flooded with love for her newborn son, almost to the point where it made her cry.

"Do you have a name for him?" the medic asked.

"I was thinking… Itama, after one of your brothers." Aria suggested to Tobirama

"I think that's a perfect name."

 **The End**


End file.
